


Sparrow

by MasterKeeper



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKeeper/pseuds/MasterKeeper
Summary: Eraqus has allowed himself to forget his origins. Ventus has buried his away. For just a moment, the two are able to dig up the past.This work operates under the assumption that Eraqus, and Blaine are the same individual.





	Sparrow

Departure's library curtains catch in the cool spring breeze. The sound of the waterfalls spilling over the mountainside from recent rain casts a gentle ambience over the entirety of the school. The only noise which typically breaks through the calm sound is the occasional sparrow, or the glass chimes hung in Aqua's room that echo through the halls. 

Today, sudden footsteps break through the quiet din of the library, keeping in perfect rhythm as their sound grows increasingly louder. 

Eraqus looks up from his desk, suddenly as aware as he would be if a flock of birds had leapt from the forest below. 

An enormous light moves through the castle. While it is nothing to fear, the impossibility of its being one of his students demands his attention. 

He finds himself feeling lost, brows knit, when Ventus appears in the doorway, eyes wide with urgency. 

Eraqus stands quickly, suddenly unable to drown out the sound of his own heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears. Ven's expression is stern, knowing. Decades as a master have him prepared for many things, but not the leveling look his student gives him. 

The birds no longer make sound, and the waterfalls are silent. 

"So much for keeping to the rules." 

The voice which leaves his student has the depth which the masked monstrosity Xehanort now calls a student has. It hits a chord within him, memories long buried. Ven may as well stand at eye level with him. 

A crown of silver hair that he has not remembered for far too long comes to mind. A serious face with golden eyes, and a veil of black hair. Soft, pink fringe set against blue nearly forgotten grins within his memory. 

"Thanks for keeping me safe though. You're pretty good at hiding things in plain sight." 

The castle, its peace, and the safety of his students unveil themselves as a facade, one he is all too familiar with. It is the reason for their training, for the intense peace put into place by erecting barriers and magical tripwires. It is why he has maintained such a strict rules for them to follow. It is why Yen Sid maintains a careful watch over the worlds for him. They must remain on the quiet outer edges before peace can be restored. 

"Hide away Ven, or you will be found." He whispers amid the silence, though it almost feels as though the words are never spoken. Ven only nods. 

"Master?" 

The sound of the waterfalls are almost deafening as he rapidly blinks. 

Ventus steps forward cautiously. "Is it not okay?" 

Eraqus breathes a sigh as his eyes fix on Ventus once more. Small. Curious. Not at all the individual who had just stood before him. "I'm afraid I didn't catch everything you said..." 

"Aqua wants to know if we can go to the village to get ice cream!" The light from the library windows highlights the way Ventus squints excitedly, seeing hope in knowing his first request wasn't rejected. 

He sighs, but nods his head as a single finger raises. "But-" 

Ventus waits with bated breath, hands curled into small fists as he nods in return. 

"Walk down the mountain. No fight, no portals, no magic. Leave through the forest, and enter through the fog." 

"No meddling, and no more money than the average student would have." 

Eraqus nods, an almost imperceptible smile appearing. 

"Hidden in plain sight! You got it!" 

Ventus is gone before he can see the way Eraqus's grey eyes widen.


End file.
